ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Masters
"Attack me if you dare, I will crush you!" :—Ken Ken Masters is one of the main characters in Street Fighter series made by Capcom. Biography The Legacy of Ken Masters *''Street Fighter (1987)'' *''Street Fighter II (1991)'' **''Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (1992)'' **''Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting (1992)'' **''Super Street Fighter II (1993-2012)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994)'' **''Hyper Street Fighter II (2003-2004)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo: HD Remix (2008-2009)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha (1995-2008)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 2 (1996-2011)'' *''Street Fighter EX (1996)'' *''Street Fighter III: New Generation (1997)'' *''Street Fighter III: Second Impact (1997)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998-2011)'' *''Street Fighter EX2 (1998)'' *''Street Fighter III: Third Strike (1999)'' *''Street Fighter EX3 (2000)'' *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2010)'' **''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)'' **''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)'' Appearance Ken is most easily recognized by his sparring gloves (yellow in the Alpha Series, brown elsewhere) and bright red karate gi with the sleeves ripped off, similar to Ryu's (Capcom has said that a red gi was chosen to stand out and to reflect his more flashy style of fighting). His gi usually has the sleeves neatly removed, and it is usually seen in better shape than Ryu's, since he can easily afford to keep up with and/or own spares. He has long blonde hair (his hair may in fact be dyed, as some of his sprites and official artwork depict him with black eyebrows) and has long eyebrows. Ken's American father is half-Caucasian, half-Japanese, and his mother is fully Japanese; this makes him three-quarters Japanese. He wears a black belt at his waist and fights barefooted. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, he had longer hair that he tied back with a red ribbon into a ponytail. The official explanation for the loss of the ribbon is that he gave it to Ryu to wear during the events of Street Fighter Alpha 2 (as stated in Ken's own ending); Ryu was distracted during his fight with Ken because he had just fought Sagat, and ended up losing. Ken gave Ryu the headband to remind him of their fight. Personality While Ryu is the more serious and stoic of the two, Ken is the complete opposite: he's flashy, unorthodox and unpredictable. He is an alpha male with a giant ego and constantly reminds his opponents about his greatness. While he can be brash, egotistical, and arrogant at times, however his heart is pure. He is generally kind, extremely friendly, a good person and is very easygoing. He never backs down from a fight no matter how difficult it looks. Like Ryu, he does believe in hard work, endurance, and discipline. He always gives his opponents, whether it is his master Gouken, his main rival and friend Ryu, or his Capcom vs SNK rival, Terry Bogard, the utmost respect. He is also a worrywart when it comes to his family. He nearly didn't enter the tournament in Street Fighter IV because he didn't want to leave Eliza so close to her due date, and only entered when she assured him she'd be fine. He still called her to check in and tell her to be careful on stairs. Theme Song Ken Masters's theme song is a SFIV remix from Street Fighter II. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Renders Ken.png|Super Street Fighter IV Navigation Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Characters from America Category:Human Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Masters of Karate Category:Masters of Ansatsuken Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Champions Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in February Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1987 Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:X-Men vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Super Street Fighter II Turbo Characters Category:Street Fighter II Characters Category:Super Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Super Street Fighter II Characters Category:Ultra Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Characters Category:Street Fighter EX2 Characters Category:Street Fighter EX3 Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK Characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK 2 Characters